In mobile communications networks, there is always a challenge to obtain good performance and capacity for a given communications protocol, its parameters and the physical environment in which the mobile communications network is deployed.
The massive growth in telecommunications data produced every day makes tracking of network related activities of each individual subscriber difficult. Hence, there is always a challenge to obtain accurate information regarding network related activities of a subscriber.
One parameter related to network related activities of a subscriber is information associated with data traffic and/or voice traffic between a user equipment of the subscriber and a network node and/or access point of the network operator. Today, such information is collected and stored by the network operator.
However, there is a need for an improved handling of information associated with data traffic and/or voice traffic between a user equipment of the subscriber and a network node and/or access point of the network operator.